Let's play a game
by DarknessDevil03
Summary: My friends was here at my house, they were so persistence on begging me that they want to hang out and have some fun. So now were here and they were playing a game that I don't want to join in... but with their mischievous smiles. I didn't have any other choice, but when we started the game... I'M SO UNFORTUNATE! (NXM romantic moments) RXR.


Hello there!, I hope you liked my other Fanfic stories on Gakuen Alice. I was thinking of adding a one-shot or Two-shots. But hope you like it!.

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter 1: Let's play a game.

I'm here at the 'Momo shop', I was buying some food and other stuff needed. I'm at the cashier already paying for the things I bought.

And after that, I was already walking towards my house, it's not that far but it will take a little while until you get there.

"Mikan!" I heard someone yell my name as I turned around and saw my friends, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Yuu, Natsume, Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai.

"Hey guys! What's up? It seems like your all together, are you going somewhere?" I asked as they giggled before replying.

"Actually, we're thinking of going to your house to hang out." Misaki-senpai said.

"Hmm... so your all going to... my house?! But why?" I asked, surprised, and most of all, I didn't hear anything about their plan.

"We want to have some fun." A quick, straight forward voice came from Hotaru.

"Alright, alright. Come on, let's go." I just sighted since I don't have any other choice but to let them come over.

"Let me carry those." I looked back as Natsume took the bag I was holding.

"Hey Mikan, your lovey-dovey moments are too flashy for us." The others teased as I blushed hard like a tomato.

"W-What are you guys talking about?!" I hissed as I continued on blushing.

Anna walked beside me and whispered into my ears, _"Mikan, we know that Natsume was your crush when we were in 2nd year of high school."_

I blushed even more.

"Stop that, what if Natsume heard that?" I muttered after looking in front of me, because Natsume might hear us. But I'm amazed he walks faster than us.

"So Mikan, do you still like Natsume?" Misaki-senpai asked as I turned away, pretending I didn't hear that.

Well yeah, I still have a crush on Natsume but... I don't think he likes me back.

When we reached my house, Natsume was already in front of the gate, staring at the sky with those cold eyes.

Sometimes I wonder, does Natsume smile? Because every day at school, he never shows us even a single smile.

I took the keys out and opened the door. I told the others to go upstairs without me because I need to put these groceries on the cabinet where we put out groceries.

Before catching up with the others I drank some water since I'm thirsty.

I grabbed an apple and sliced it to pieces, also peeling some oranges too.

I took 1 liter of water from the refrigerator and took a sachet of juice. I don't want my friends to starve here while we talk about things.

"Wow... You're quite a good wife." I flinched when a voice suddenly whispered into my ears. I turned around and saw Natsume.

_"W-wife?" _I muttered to myself as the heart beat of my heart started to race crazily!

"H-huh?" I asked as I tried to hide my blushing face so he won't notice.

"Hn, nothing..." He replied as he took the plate of apples and oranges before walking upstairs.

That surprised me, gladly I didn't smack him in the head.

I walked upstairs and headed to my room where the others were, and when I opened the door, I noticed that they were playing 'Truth or Dare.'

*Gulp* I won't join that game because the others might trick me.

"Mikan! Come here and join us." Anna offered cheerfully as I smiled with my left eye twitching.

"N-no, I better not." I replied as they gave me a mischievous smile on their face.

"Alright, alright, I'll join in!" I pouted because it gave me goosebumps.

I sat beside Hotaru, and we started the game.

Misaki-senpai spun the bottle and somehow I noticed that Natsume... was seating in front of me (opposite).

I prayed that the bottle wont stop where the bottle is pointing to me and Natsume.

...

...

...

...

The bottle stopped! and bad news the top of the bottle was pointing to Natsume and the bottom was on me!.

"Fufufu... Mikan, truth or dare?" Another goose bumps came when I felt the others was staring at me with a creepy look.

*Gulp*.

"Uhm... _'if I choose truth Misaki-senpai might take the chance to ask the truth if I like Natsume or not, so... _"Dare" I answered as Misaki-senpai thought for a bit.

"Well then... the dare is... kiss Natsume on the cheeks. ;)" Why did Misaki-senpai have to add a wink? I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!.

"E-eh?. Misaki-senpai I can't do that and mostly, Natsume doesn't want it-" I trailed off when Natsume argued.

"Just hurry up polka, a dare is a dare" He grumble coldly.

Even if you tell me that, how can I possibly do that with me having a feelings for you, idiot!

I just sighed and walked towards Natsume, sitting beside him.

*Badump, badump* Arghhh! I can't do it! My heart just beats so fast that I want to faint. Most of all, Hotaru and the others are staring at us with a 'hurry-up and do-it' look.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head towards Natsume and landed my lip on his... cheek?.

Wait, I never knew that his cheek was this soft. And suddenly I heard the others yelled out about something. I don't know what it is because my eyes were still close.

And when I opened it... *Bathump, bathump*

I-I-I-I-I-I-I was kissing Natsume on the l-l-l-lips! I struggled but he was holding my arms!

Finally he broke the kiss, while I was gasping for some air.

"W-why did you do that?" I ask furiously blushing.

"Wahhhh Mikan-chan and Natsume kissed!" Yuu shouted.

"Why, is it wrong to kiss someone I like?" He replied, wait he likes me?!

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" I shouted out as I noticed that Hotaru was holding a camera. Don't tell me... "Hotaru, d-did you captured the part where I was kissing Natsume?" I asked just to make sure.

"Hmm... don't know." With that evil smile on Hotaru's face, I'M REALLY SURE SHE TOOK THAT PICTURE!.

"DELETE IT!" I ordered as I continued on blushing.

"Okay... but if you want me to delete it, do it again." WHAT?! You've gotta be kidding me! My heart will explode.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me down to my seat and it was Natsume.

"So... wanna go another round?" He ask as he smiled mischievously. I'm glad I saw him smile but I DON'T WANT TO!.

"PERVERT!"

Hope you liked it! MXN moments XD. Thank you for reading this story and please leave a comment. :)


End file.
